(One-Shot) ¿Wanna be my (kind) of girlfriend?
by whutluv
Summary: Natsu sin "saber" ha experimentado muchas cosas.


**!H**ola, mis guapuritas bonitas! Tanto tiempo, Dios. Realmente extrañé tanto actualizar, y sin embargo, es de Fairy Tail. Y es la primera, bueno, la primera de muchas que eh borrado. !De verdad, de verdad, tenía tantas ganas de crear algo así! !Así que, estoy muy emocionada! Tengo que admitir, desde el fondo de mi corazón (haha) que me obsesioné con este Manga & Anime. !Para aquellos fanáticos como yo, falta muy poquito para la continuación en animación! Y eh de admitir, que me enamoré del NaLu. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejo. Cuídense mucho, mucho. !Las quiero un montón, lectoras, les doy gracias por leer mis locuras, en serio**!**

**Here we go.**

* * *

.

.

| • ° !**Y**ou m**a**ke **m**e fe**el** so goo**d**! ° • |

.

.

.

— No tengo idea de qué es un novio— había dicho Natsu Dragneel por la mañana en el gremio más reconocido de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail. Sus _nakamas_, como de costumbre, se miraban cansinos ante la inocencia (u idiotez) de éste mismo. Más, —y en cualquiera de los casos—lo habían ignorado completamente. El muchacho resultaba ser un cabeza hueca (y dura también) respecto al ámbito amoroso. Por lo que, preferían hacerse el tonto y no seguirle el juego antes que caer nuevamente en sus dudas u consultas ocasionales.

.

— Mira...— llamó a la mesera, y más guapísima Satán Soul de la taberna. — ¿Qué es un novio?— cuestionó nuevamente con desgano, reposando su pelirosada cabeza sobre el gran y largo mesón del establecimiento; Entre tanto soltaba miles de bufidos repletos de angustia. Se sentía intranquilo, y todo el mundo le pasaba de largo cuando ponía el tema cada dos segundos nuevamente sobre la mesa. Mira Jane, mientras limpiaba uno de los tazones del maestro Makarov casi sin rastros de cerveza, había logrado escuchar perfecta y cada una de las quejas del dragón Slayer. Realmente, ella se sentía algo burlona respecto a ese concurrido tema, más, solo lo expresaba con una tímida y confiable sonrisa.

.

— Vaya, vaya… — artículo apenas, sintiéndose aún con más ganas de echarle una pícara e _inocente_ ayuda a Natsu. — Bueno, un novio es… — su expresión cambió al posar su dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios. Realmente la bonita de claros ojos tenía que pensarlo muy bien para poder darle una respuesta. Tenía que ser muy sutil con el poseedor de fuego. Tenía que ser de una manera en la cual el lograra procesarlo y entenderlo muy bien. Algo así como… separó sus labios y formó una boca abierta, dispuesta a dejar fluir su más reciente idea del amor y compartir su sabiduría con Natsu, cuando de la nada, la morenasa de Cana la interrumpió con gesto de repugnancia:

.

— Un novio es cuando un chico tiene de pareja a una chica, o bueno, un chico, cómo sea…— hizo un ademán restándole importancia, ganándose más atención de la gente en el gremio. — Y tienen sexo salvaje deliberadamente todo el tiempo. No pueden estar más que con esa persona (ósea no tienes libertad) y toda la cosa; Fin.

.

Dragneel sintió la cabeza explotar, procesaba todo tan lentamente que literalmente su cerebro quedaría en coma. Tardó varios segundos más en poder asimilar lo que Cana le había poco menos que confirmado con total desinterés. Mira Jane, terminando de asear las losas del lugar, (y nuevamente escuchando todo con suma atención) nada más había hecho un gesto de resignación. No podía decir mucho tampoco. Ella se había demorado en responder, y la súper héroe de Cana había ido en su muy importante ayuda. Resopló un largo mechón blanco de su liso cabello y volvió a servirle un tazón de madera lleno de espumosa cerveza a la morena. Minutos después de sufrir un colapso nervioso, el casi pelirrojo volvió a hablar. Todos aguardaron impacientemente su respuesta.

.

— Ó sea que… un novio es… — le tembló su pálida boca por el creciente nerviosismo, y luego de sermonearse internamente, y de pegarse unas sacudidas de cabeza, más unas fuertes cachetadas, reaccionó. — ¡Un novio es cuando tienes a una persona a quién darle un _amor_ corporal u espiritual! ¡¿No?!

.

Todos quedaron helados (Literalmente, por la también sorpresa de Gray Fullbuster) y más aún cuando en sus mentes volvieron a resonar las palabras del humano-dragón. No se podían creer nada de lo que el moreno había dicho. No, realmente, no.

.

— Probablemente— acudió Cana, al ver al resto de sus _nakamas_ en un completo Schok temporal (O al menos eso esperaba ella). Natsu sonrió típica y abiertamente a los demás al dar por sentado su gran y más reciente dilema.

.

— Gracias, Cana. Fuiste de mucha ayuda. Lo tengo todo tan claro ahora— le dijo a la alcohólica (no podía mentirse) de Cana. Sonriéndole desde lo más profundo de corazón con una mirada casi nostálgica. La aludida lo ignoro olímpicamente y se estiro hacia atrás para después poco menos que atragantarse con la botella de cerveza que tenía agarrada en su delgadita mano.

.

* * *

— ¿Natsu, tú… realmente… captaste lo que significa… novio?— se atrevió a decir tiempo después el famosísimo poseedor del Ice Maker, sonriendo con sorna, al mismo tiempo que le tomaba por el hombro. El pelirosa asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, como si de un cachorrito se tratase.

.

— Por supuesto— respondió éste, y se revolvió sus cortos y afilados cabellos con un inesperado nerviosismo. —No es muy distinto a lo que tengo con Lucy— casi habló para él mismo, si no es porque todos lo escuchaban muy alto y claramente. — Nos entregamos sexo… creo— dudó unos segundos y sonrió. — Y nos entregamos ese amor… ¿Interno? Sí, sí. En todo caso… Un novio es igual que un _nakama_. ¡_Woaaaaah_! ¡Pensar tanto me dio hambre, mucha hambre! ¡Iré a casa de Luce para que me alimente y me comparta su suave y tibia cama para dormir, adiós chicos!... Espera… — se paró de repente en el umbral de las puertas del Gremio, y se giró hacia todos ellos con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Gracias por explicarme eso del novio! ¡Ahora entiendo todo perfectamente! ¡Nos vemos, mañana vendré por una misión con Lucy y Happy!

.

Después de aquel incidente con Natsu sobre el _amor_, nadie nunca más volvió a hablar respecto a eso. Sin embargo, siempre existían los rumores y chismes debido al comunicado del guapísimo hijo de Igneel.

.

— ¡¿No me digan que Natsu y Lucy ya han…?! — exclamó una sonrojadísima Erza Scarlet después de que también lograra procesar la impactante información. — ¡¿Qué concepto de _nakama_ tiene ese idiota?! — gritó al borde del colapso, mientras tanto miles de imágenes indecorosas se paseaban por su mente sin tener fin. Todas ellas: Luego de una de sus muy intensas jornadas leyendo libros y libros eróticos sacados desde la habitación de Leavy Mcgarden. Aquello, de por sí, ya era muy influenciable para la pelirroja de larguísimos cabellos.

.

— Oye, Erza, no eres quién para decir eso… Tu nos hacías bañarnos contigo, incluso… hasta hace poco…— dijo Gray, poniéndose ligeramente colorado debido a la conversación que últimamente cursaba al gremio entero.

.

— ¡Pero eso es diferente, cállate…!— respondió a punto de sacar sus preciosas espadas y ponerse el traje de samurái, logrando poner su típico carácter tenebroso de maga clase _S_. — ¡Y aun así como rayos el entendió lo que significa amor corporal u espiritual!... Natsu se golpeó en la cabeza, es lo más lógico...— reflexionó al fin y el resto de personas la miraron con un aspecto cansino al escuchar lo poco creíble de sus palabras.

.

— ¡Nunca deja de sorprenderme, ese Natsu, es un hombre! — agregó mientras tanto Elfamn Strauss haciendo puños con sus manos en representación del típico macho alfa. Sus hermanas se miraron con una ligera y desapercibida sonrisa pícara.

.

— Después de todo, no es tan idiota. Ya sabe lo que es sexo — se entrometió el rubio de Laxus, sonriendo socarronamente y poniendo sus manos detrás de sus cabellos con los ojos cerrados. El resto del gremio comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones y a gritarlas como si fuera casi el apocalipsis (zombie).

.

"!_Lu-_ Chan!" "Salamandra no eres tan idiota como pensé_, gehee_" "!Esto es una locura!" "!Se gusssstan!" "Mis hijos ya están grandes" "!No puede ser, Natsu corrompió a la conejita!" "Ahora se vendrán bebés rosados y rubios" "Vaya, vaya, me siento feliz por ellos" "Me lo veía venir, después de todo".

* * *

**D**e ahí a lo que Natsu fue a hacer a casa de su gran _nakama _ Luce, es otra (y súper acalorada; divertida también) historia.


End file.
